When a primary or subordinate asset becomes unavailable to support their responsibilities it must be replaced. Notification triggering or facilitating control succession is traditionally performed ad hoc. Superiors are not immediately notified when the primary or subordinate asset has become unavailable. Instead, superiors must either determine that an asset has become unavailable or receive some type of external notification. In some instances, the time period before notification is received can be hours or days. In certain critical functions, this is unacceptable. In addition, control succession is manpower intensive (i.e., manually initiated and intensive), slow, and prone to error.